


And I swear, I will keep them held

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Existential Crisis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Possession, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: WortoxMost of the "memories" are times I played wortox when he was diff mods so yea





	And I swear, I will keep them held

If there's one thing Wortox had learned after being possessed, was that power comes with a price. And sometimes that price was swallowing your uncle's soul after trying to save a baby beefalo he kidnapped.

What a screwed up little time that was.

One thing Wortox did not learn however, was how to use it to help others better. He still had to deal with that consequence that a soul muncher has. Such as losing your sight of morales and right and wrong. He had a more innocent look on pranks before the incident, and now every simple prank came with a horrible idea.

Kick the bees to attack the scientist.

Pop the balloons to kill the mime.

Find some pigs to smash the spider.

You know. Simple things. Simple things that could end up in all their deaths if he actually did any of them. Simple deaths that reminded him of the horrid pranks and tricks caused by his uncle.

What had he told him again?

"We're lucky Krampi, Wortox! While the higher ups die and stay that way, we get to come back all we want! Hawhaw!"

Or something along that line.

He would like to say at the time he imagined it faun tales. Little stories to make young imps feel better at the thought of their impending doom, but with how much he began to imagine older times. 

He doesn't nessicarily like what he remembers either.

He remembers one time he was considered a king, his body more like that of a dog than a faun. His tricks consisted of worse wounds and chaos, survivors lucky if they could get out without a hole or two in their bodies. 

He had enraged a bee queen once and sent her spiraling after his 'friends'. He also remembered that he hated everyone back then.

Sadly his downfall was brought on an over consumption of demonic power, his body unable to handle the amount it radiated. 

He spared himself the gorey details.

He's much happier with the life he got now.

Even if he did feel it was just someone's recyclables. 

Of course that was nothing the scientist would agree with. He believed that when you died it was over, he didn't believe Wortox when he said he had met him before but in another life.

That's ok to him though.

He just wants to see how his life with his uncle comes out next time

 


End file.
